Not Very Becoming of a Young Lady
by Sparks-of-Interest
Summary: Though Hermione doesn't know it, her life is about to be turned upside down, by one Draco Malfoy, who plans to aide Voldemort in his plan to take over the wizarding world. Only Voldemort doesn't know just how Hermione is affecting Draco, possibly changing the way he feels about all of his past mistakes...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor ever will, anything relating to the characters or the plot or the wizarding world. They all belong to their rightful owner :3**

In Hogwarts, there was a certain young lady, who cared about her two friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Although this girl did not act like a young lady at all, she was often told that she needed to sit properly, act 'lady-like'. You can see how well that turned out. Hermione Granger, sat in the library as she usually did on a cold winters afternoon after class, she had just begun a new series based on an old tale usually told to younger children, but had been modified to suit her tastes. She had only gotten to the second page when a pair of leather boots propped themselves up on the wooden table across from her. She averted her gaze from the book, only to meet a pair of silvery grey eyes, staring her down from across the table. The platinum blonde hair gave away who it was, immediately Hermione had a bad taste in her mouth, just from seeing his face in her sanctuary.

"And what brings a snake to this crook of the library?" Hermione spat, venom lacing every syllable she could release from her normally innocent looking lips. The snake noted how she had spoken, but decided to remain in his seat, not intimidated by her tone. Eventually, though, the snake gave up and sauntered out of the library section on muggle history, leaving Hermione to wonder what he had been thinking in the first place. A Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead within 10 meters of the muggle section, let alone be seen sitting in it with a so called 'Mudblood'. What was Malfoy doing, risking his, apparently, highly revered reputation? This wasn't the only occasion though; he had been doing it a lot recently.

Hermione had caught him watching her while she was in Charms, though she brushed it off as him simply staring off into space, as she continued to try and learn the new charm being taught to them. Another incident was in Potions, usually the Slytherin's sat up the back, as far away from the Gryffindor's as possible, instead, Malfoy decided to sit behind Hermione, constantly bugging her about 'What the hell' did Professor Snape mean, all throughout the lesson. This of course, invoked the fury of said Professor, who then smacked Malfoy over the back of the head with a rather large Potions textbook. _Served him right._ Hermione thought as she laughed at the memory of him getting smacked over the back of the head, letting the scene play itself over and over again in her mind.

The bushy-haired girl almost didn't notice as she walked straight into a brick wall, or what felt like one. She allowed her gaze to drift upward, her face contorting into one of disgust and disinterest as she realized what, or rather who, she had run into; Malfoy.

"Granger, now what is a lion doing out of its den at this time of night?" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. _'_ _What? What in Merlin is_ that _supposed to mean? It's not even dark yet!'_ Hermione then looked towards the window and it dawned on her, that maybe she had spent a bit more time in the library then she had previously thought she had. Regretting her decision to take the scenic route through towards the garden on her path to the Gryffindor common rooms, Hermione instantly began walking again, ignoring the remarks of Malfoy behind her. "What's wrong Granger? Suddenly realize that its past the little cub's bedtime?" Malfoy snickered, his voice _dripping_ with sarcasm, as he followed behind her, quickly catching up within a few steps.

"Malfoy, I don't want to deal with your attitude right now, so why don't you just bugger off." Hermione stated more as a command than as a question. Though, Malfoy obviously didn't get the hint, as he continued to follow her right up to the common room door.

"But I do enjoy our little chats, Granger. Don't you?" he asked with too much enjoyment to be normal for a Malfoy.

"Are you sick or something, Malfoy? Maybe you should go and take a rest in whatever sluts bed your planning to tonight." Hermione spat out with as much confidence she could muster, her voice struggling to stop from wavering with laughter.

"Funny, Granger." Malfoy whispered as he stalked off down the hallway, and out of sight. Hermione sighed as she spoke the password to the fat lady and walked into the common room to put her books down, before heading out to dinner in the dining hall.

"But what does _that_ mean?" Ron had been asking Hermione about their Charms homework for the past 20 minutes, and she was beginning to get sick of it.

"Ron, I'm trying to eat, if you don't mind." Hermione said as she tried, again, to eat her dinner, so that she had enough energy to finish her own homework _before_ midnight. She had been so tired lately, with exams coming up and both Ron and Harry, pestering her to help them with their homework and assignments, even though she had her own to deal with and finish. Hermione found of late, when she was feeling down or needed to clear her head, she would end up in a quiet nook in the library, which was a bay window, in where she could curl up and read a book quietly.

Hermione finished her dinner and headed out of the great hall, through the winding corridors and into the common room. She then walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and into her room, where she planned to remain for the rest of the evening, before setting down onto her bed and opening up all her textbooks and notebooks to begin studying.

Eventually, after a few hours, Hermione began to feel sluggish and tired. The desire to toss her books off the bed and out of the window was growing steadily and the urge to go to sleep on her softer than usual bed, was also steadily increasing. Hermione gave in to the urge to sleep and placed all of her books neatly in a pile beside her bed, near the nightstand. She curled up in her bed, underneath her covers and let the unconsciousness drag her down into a very, deep sleep.

Malfoy's were known for being cunning and devious, with the son of Lucius Malfoy being more so, the Snake, as Hermione had so kindly called him, was currently looking into her bedroom window from a broom he was riding. ' _Maybe I should just kill her, then she wouldn't cause so much trouble for my plans and I… But I can't… She's so-'_ Draco cut off his thoughts, restricting them from going any further with the path they were taking. He couldn't allow himself to think of an enemy like that. Especially a _Mudblood_ like her.


End file.
